


Coffee for the New Guy

by Snarkie



Series: Circles in Concrete [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prison, Threatened Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rett tests the limits; Jason draws a line<br/>There's spanking in this series; don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for the New Guy

“The new guard's a real ass.”  
Jason didn't turn away from the mirror bolted to the concrete wall, carefully running the straight razor down his stubble and tapping the shaving cream into the sink, but wrinkled his nose at Rett's comment all the same.  
“Don't say that.”  
“But it's so true.”  
“Regardless, he can hear you.”  
“Everything I say?”  
“Yes.”  
“I put a rather mild strain of the plague into his coffee at breakfast.”  
Jason spluttered and nicked his cheek, spinning around to glare at Rett. “You what?”  
Behind the mirror the guard spat cheap coffee across rows of paperwork, clutching at his throat.  
“Joking, joking!” Rett held his hands above his head in mock surrender.  
Jason glared for a moment before turning back around to resume shaving, and his lover looked directly into the two-way mirror, as if he could meet the eyes of the man on the other side, who found it horribly disconcerting.  
“Or am I?” He waggled his eyebrows with his trademark grin while the miffed guard dabbed at the paperwork with the edge of his tie. “How's it going, chief? If only you could talk back, huh? Think of all the fun that'd be.”  
He pantomimed a squeaky southern belle's lull. “Oh, golly, you fine hacker, tha'd be jus' swell.”  
“Rett,” Jason warned.  
“I can't hear you, pretty lady! Come over to this side, we'll have a party!”  
“Rett.”  
“Oh boy! I looove parties!”  
“Bring some friends, we'll show you a good time!”  
“Rett!”  
“Aw, shucks, you roguish charmer, we'all'll have ah rootin' tootin' pillow fight in only our panties, an' then give you strappin' lads some-.”  
“Good grief, Rett!”  
The guard behind the window threw up his hands in disgust, this time knocking over the entire coffee cup and flooding the desk with sticky caffeine. 

Later there was a knock on the door before an older, balding guard stepped in. “I'm Sands, taking over for Baldwin, because he left early, demanded to be reassigned. Says your... friend-”  
“Boyfriend,” Jason corrected with a lopsided smile.  
“Ah... boyfriend... gave him the plague.”  
“And why does he think that?”  
“Says he pissed blue.”  
“Rett! Get over here, now!”  
Rett recognized Jason's 'this means business' voice and reluctantly complied. “What?”  
“Tell me you didn't really give that guard the plague.”  
“Where would I get plague around here?”  
“Answer the goddamn question, Rett!”  
“I just put food dye in his coffee! Geez!”  
“Why would you do that? Jesus, Rett-”  
“It's boring as fuck around here. They gave me a stupid gameboy. A gameboy, Jason, that's it! No internet! No nothing! Unless I want to go level up some fucking magikarp, because fuck is this annoying, and you can't build anything decent out of a gameboy anyway-”  
“Sands, you said?” The new guard nodded. “Your friend is fine. But if you would leave us for a moment, I'd like to have a word with my 'friend'.”  
Sands seemed very grateful to be afforded the escape from becoming part of whatever was going on between the two lovers.

“So. Are you done with your tantrum? You know I hate those words coming from your pretty mouth.”  
“To be fair, you said goddamn.”  
“Because I had thought you had poisoned someone, babe! You've really been acting up the whole time we've been here!”  
“Hah! 'The whole time we're been here'- what is this to you, a vacation? They deserve whatever's coming to them.”  
“And you're going to be the one to mete it out?” His tone was flat, dangerous.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Rett looked away and folded his arms, sitting on his bed.  
“I won't allow it.”  
“Shit, Jason, I only fucked with his head a little. Of course I'm gonna do it again.”  
“Baby, if you really think I'm going to let you-”  
“Like you could stop me!”  
“Don't make me. If you try anything you'll be sleeping on your belly for a few nights.”  
Rett's eyes widened. “Seriously? You don't even let me touch you here! Like hell you'll pull my pants down and spank me if front of them!”  
“Will I have to?”  
Rett snarled and looked at his feet, but after a moment's hesitation replied, “No.”  
“Do I have your word?”  
This time Rett did not answer, choosing to scowl further at the concrete floor.  
“Rett,” Jason warned.  
“Fine! You have my word!”


End file.
